


Researching

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Closeted, Closeted Character, Closeted Dean Winchester, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam interrupts Cas and Dean...uh, 'researching'.Oneshot/drabble





	Researching

Sam crossed his arms. He was pretending to be mad, you know? But if he was going to be honest? He was happy that his brother and their friend had finally gotten together... Even if they weren't admitting the truth yet. 

He waited for the excuse Dean was going to give this time. 

"Uh." Dean's face was red. "We're just...uh..."

"Researching," Cas put in calmly. He nodded. 

"Yeah! We're just researching! You know, together."

Sam tried not to laugh. "So... You two research without your clothes on?"

They didn't have any answer to that. 


End file.
